


we'll be playmates and lovers (and share our secret worlds)

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is born with the name of their platonic soulmate on one wrist and their romantic soulmate on the other, Kurt has already met his romantic soulmate. Then he bumps into his platonic soulmate in the hallway and though she's not exactly what he expected he's willing to do anything to understand her and make her feel comfortable with their friendship and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be playmates and lovers (and share our secret worlds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatstheproblembaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/gifts).



> Once again digging out an old work of mine. I still love the concept even if I think the writing leaves a bit to be desired. Well, hope you guys love it as much as I do!
> 
> Title is from "Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" by Fergie.

_"Kurt."_

_"Blaine."_

_"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Anderson, would it?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Because I think my friend and I are your Soulmates."_

_Blaine's draw drops. "Kurt Hummel?"_

_"And Tina Cohen-Chang."_

_"Really?"_

_Kurt smiles softly. "Would I really joke about something like this?"_

_Blaine looks Kurt up and down and takes in his words before smiling back and answering, "I don't think you would."_

*

"...And Unique just wants her chance to shine."

Kurt’s jaw drops. "Did you just say Unique?"

Wade (Unique?)'s expression changes from one of indignation to one of quiet apprehension. "Yes," she says, looking a bit suspicious of his curiosity. Kurt doesn't blame her for it, though.

Kurt quickly pulls up his jacket skeeve, unbuttons the cuff of his shirt, and rolls it up to show off his platonic Soulmark. _Unique Adams_  it reads in beautiful script. Unique's hands fly to her mouth as Mercedes grins.

"Well, Unique, you just got yourself a boo," she says.

"I never thought you'd have me," Unique says quietly as she slides her hands down from her mouth. "I thought you'd have _him_."

"Wade?" Kurt asks. "Of course he wouldn't be on my skin- only your true self, your soul, would be on there." He smiles at her. "Do you want to meet my Romantic Soulmate?"

"You've already met them?" Unique asks tentatively.

"Him," Kurt says fondly, "His name's Blaine and he's wonderful. His Platonic Soulmate Tina is here at McKinley too."

"All of you are here?" Unique asks, eyes wide.

"Just the three of us," Kurt says, "Not Tina's Romantic Soulmate. Would you like to meet them?"

"Would I ever," Unique says reverently, and Kurt smiles.

"We have glee in a few minutes. You can come with Mercedes and I."

***

"Wait here," Kurt says when they get to the choir room, "I'll get Blaine and Tina first."

Unique nods, looking apprehensive.

Kurt ducks into the choir room and spots his boyfriend and Tina sitting together, chatting about something or other. "Blaine!" He hisses, and his boyfriend swivels around to look at him. He gestures him out. "I have someone I want you and Tina to meet."

Blaine grins. "Just a moment," he mouths. Kurt smiles and ducks back out, and a few moments later Blaine and Tina step out of the choir room.

Blaine greets his boyfriend with a kiss to the cheek. "So, sweetheart, who do you want us to meet?"

"Let me introduce you to the fabulous Unique Adams," Kurt says, waving Unique forward. Both Tina and Blaine's jaws drop and they exchange a glance, both knowing the significance of the person who is stepping up to them.

Blaine recovers first. "Nice to meet you," he says, "I can't believe I'm meeting my boyfriend's other half. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's Romantic Soulmate."

Unique holds out a hand and they catch a glimpse of the rings on her fingers. "Nice to meet you, boo. You were the lead soloist of the Warblers last year, right?"

Blaine's eyes go wide. "Yes, I was. How do you know that?"

"Vocal Adrenaline sat in on Sectionals and Regionals for them last year. Jesse was sure you'd beat the New Directions but then New Directions won."

"They wrote original songs- they deserved to win," Blaine says graciously.

"But you and your Romantic Soulmate sang a duet. Now that- that was magical."

Tina nods. "It was, wasn't it?" She asks a bit wistfully.

*

**

*

When Unique transfers to McKinley the next school year no one is surprised because of how Jesse treated her. What does surprise most of the New Directions is how she immediately heads over to Tina and Blaine, plops down next to Blaine, and starts chatting with them about the performances over the summer that the New Directions know Blaine and Tina saw with Kurt.

Artie's the first to broach the subject. "Hey," he asks Tina at lunch the next day, "How do you know Unique so well?"

"Well," she says, "Unique is Kurt's Platonic Soulmate."

Artie's jaw drops and his fork clangs onto the table in front of him, falling from his slackened grasp. Tina giggles at the sight. "You didn't wonder why the three of us were cheering on Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals?"

"Or why Kurt hugged Unique onstage after we won last year and congratulated her on her MVP award?" Blaine chimes in.

Artie stares at them blankly as Unique walks up. "So, boos, you ready to Skype with Kurt tonight?"

"Always," Blaine says, a note of fondness in his voice.


End file.
